


Shattered Illusions

by Sewrtyuiop



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewrtyuiop/pseuds/Sewrtyuiop
Summary: Bonnie has come across a secret of Kim's that she plans on showing Ron. Something the brunette never thought her rival capable of doing. But everyone has their bad sides and Bonnie is willing to exploit Km's. Too bad she's in for a rude awakening.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego, Monique/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**( Rockwaller Residence )**

Ron stood alone in a corner, watching the other partiers. This wasn't really his scene. Why had he had come again? That's right. Kim had cajoled him into going since she was visiting Kick ass Nana and she didn't want to miss out on his first popular party.

He was only invited because he was a star jock and it would be rude not to invite him, according to Kim and Monique. And it would be equally rude if he refused. But somehow the girls could. At least Kim had the excuse of not being here in Middleton. What excuse did Monique have? None!

He should have dragged her with him. At least he would have something to look at that Kim okayed. With the largest and juiciest butt in the school nearby, his attention will be fully occupied.

So he had no Kim, no juicy booty (he meant Monique), no Felix, and no Rufus. Bonnie said he had to be left behind. So Rufus was spending the night at Felix's. He would be at Monique's, but he couldn't find the girl after school.

"Shouldn't have come," Ron muttered to himself, "Bored out of my mind."

If you weren't dancing, if you call it that, then you were standing around gossiping! Boring! Ron would dance with Monique if she was here. She was the only female he knew that could match his dancing skills on the floor. And all the females here sent him massive warning signs, with the batting of the eyes and the shaking of the hips.

Somehow dating Kim had given Ron clarity of the different forms of flirting. He was nowhere as dense as before! He could see flirting from a mile away from female, or male. He either ignored the advances, but if the flirter was persistent, he would tell them he was happily in a relationship with his (nearly) perfect girlfriend, Kim Possible, world saving teen heroine. And for the safety of them (and him!), they would cease their flirting immediately, unless they wanted first-hand experience of sixteen different styles of Kung Fu!

Monique was the only female that was allowed to flirt with him that wasn't Kim. For whatever reason, he couldn't fathom. Girls made confusing rules. But hey! He didn't get in trouble for taking a peek at Kim's best female friend. She didn't mind.

When Tara walked towards him with a big grin and a slight sway of the hips, he went into caution mode. His father always told him to never trust a big booty and a smile, before getting whacked in the head by his mother. Guess he never listened to that piece of advice, considering his interactions with Monique.

Kim told him of the torch Tara still held for him, which had reignited when Josh graduated and went to college in New York City. Stupid Monkey boy! He didn't understand how he left a beauty like Tara. With her wavy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, well-endowed breast, slim waistline, and great butt! Wasn't as great as Monique though.

'Calm down! You're not the single Mad Dog anymore!" Ron told himself, 'You've got to show that you are in a decent relationship with Kim now! You can't be the one messing up the image.'

"Bored Ron?" Tara asked. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Me too. I've never enjoyed these parties. All the guys are either trying to make out or cop a feel!"

Ron frowned. "Anyone here I need beat up or get the team to handle? Or is it someone who needs an extra dish of discipline at practice?"

Ever since Ron took that month in Japan for the summer, he had become extremely fit and almost mastered Monkey Fu. And he wasn't scared to use his new found physical prowess to his advantage. That's how he became the captain and alpha jock of the football team after he made quarterback. A few beatdowns here and there. But he used his new position to stamp out the bullying and taking advantage of naive girls.

Kim had been upset, causing a fight. That went from verbal to physical. Kim had a nasty surprise during the physical part, not knowing Ron could defend himself. It ended in a tie. After Ron promised not to make the team submit to his will anymore. The bruises that they were both getting was annoying.

'What Kim doesn't know, won't hurt her. I'm sure she believed the same thing concerning me,' Ron said to himself, as he cracked his knuckles in excitement. He was ready to finally have some fun at this party.

Tara giggled. "No, I think you trained them well enough."

"And here you got me excited," Ron said, pouting, "But it's good those meatheads are listening to my fists. Only language they understand."

The two blondes chatted mindlessly for a while. Ron made sure to steer the conversations away from anything about his relationship. That was no one's business beside his and Kim. And Monique and Felix. Monique was Kim's girlfriend, so she was privy to all the information regarding their relationship. Felix was Ron's bro, so he got all the info too.

"I see you two are getting chummy. Anything I should know, baby boy?" Monique asked as she approached the pair.

Ron greeted her with a hug and a light smack on the butt. "Just found a kindred soul at the party, Juicy. When did you get here?"

As the two friends talked, Tara frowned at their behavior. The two were obviously flirting the whole time, especially with that butt smack earlier. Tara had noticed Kim was oddly comfortable with Ron and Monique acting like this, but when another girl tried the same thing, the redhead flew off the rail. Tara wasn't willing to risk bodily harm to test the waters.

Tara felt a hint of jealousy when Ron grabbed the dark-skinned girl by the waist, pulling her closer to him. He gave her butt a squeeze and she lightly smacked his arm, while giggling. How was Kim okay with this? Tara knew Kim, with all her freak fighting, wouldn't have a normal relationship. Her track record with those showed normal always ended in failure for her.

Tara let out a yelp of surprise as she was pulled by the strong arms of her fellow blonde. She was now on the left side of Ron, while Monique took up the right.

"This party isn't so bad with two beautiful babes on my arms," Ron shouted, before giving Monique a quick peck on the cheek.

"Got room for a third?" a voice asked from Ron's right. The trio saw Bonnie appear out of the crowd of the party.

"Hands are full, Rockwaller," Ron said, as he pulled the two girls as close as he could to him. Like he was protecting them.

Monique wrapped her arm around the blonde boy's waist. "All seats are occupied, Bonnie. Find your own ride."

"Don't hog all the fun. Tara let me take your spot for a second," Bonnie said.

Tara was reluctant to do so. This was probably the only time she could be like this with Ron, and damnit, she was going to enjoy it! Plus, Bonnie had ulterior reasons for trying to join in on the fun. The brunette had became attracted to the blonde boy after he had started throwing his weight around and unintentionally became the highest male on the food chain. And with her breaking up with the self-centered Junior, she believed she was free to take whatever she wanted.

And taking her high school rival's boyfriend was something she couldn't resist. But the last few weeks, Tara noticed Bonnie had stopped flirting with as much. She still did it from time to time, like now. The Queen Bee was telling Ron she liked how he dressed for the evening.

"I would say thank you, but all compliments should go to Mon," Ron said, tone even, "She's the one who chose the outfit. She has the best fashion sense. I keep telling this girl to design her own clothes."

Monique blushed lightly at the praise. "Thanks Ron, but I don't have the necessary contacts to get any real notice."

Ron snorted. "You forget your two best friends have stopped the Fashionistas from taking that top-secret design of Club Banana a few years ago. Trust me Mon, you can easily be successful with Kim and I placed in a few good words."

"You two can finish later. I had something I wanted to show Ron," Bonnie interrupted the conversation, "It's something concerning your relationship with Kim."

Monique and Tara both narrowed their eyes at Bonnie. "I coming too."

They both stared at each other in shock. Monique was the first to speak. "I've got this girl. Ron's my friend."

"I'm sure I'm his friend too. Right, Ronnie?"

Ron nodded, while Monique held in a growl. "Listen here Tara, I don't know what you and Bonnie got planned, but you're not messing with Baby Boy here. As Kim's girlfriend and Ron's best female friend, it's my duty to make sure no tramps get him."

"That's rich coming from you! You're letting him feel up on you and kiss you."

The two females kept arguing, but Ron got them both to shut up. "Bonnie, just let them come. Please?"

Bonnie had been watching with an amused smile. "Sure. You'll probably need them after what I show you."

The small squad of popular teens walked upstairs to Bonnie's room. Bonnie had to lead the group to hide the wicked smile on her face, while Tara and Monique kept glaring at each other.

Bonnie told the other three teenagers to sit on her bed when they entered her room. She went into a drawer of her a dresser. Everyone was wondering what she had to show. The brunette then pulled out a pile of pictures, handing to Ron when she walked over to the bed.

Bonnie had her arms crossed with a victorious smile as Ron looked at each picture. Tara was gasping at each picture, while Monique just stared sadly. Ron had an unreadable expression on his face.

'Any moment now. He will blow up!' Bonnie thought.

He finally threw the pictures on the ground. "So you've been spying on KP? I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

"Stop? That's what you got to say about this?" Bonnie yelled, pointing at all the discarded pictures, "Why aren't you angry? I just gave you undeniable proof that Kim has been cheating on you! You should be thanking me right me or least blowing up!"

Ron looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Shortly after junior prom, Kim and I talked about what happened that night. She told me she didn't feel the same way as I and she was in the moment and recovering from the Eric ordeal."

"She didn't want to lie to me and lead me on. I was hurt, but grateful. She hoped we could still be friends," Ron told her, "I told her I needed some time before anything, but I said I would keep in contact. I left Middleton for a while, coming back before school started. I had to clear my mind and get myself together. Where I went changed me, for the better. I was a new man."

"So you came back all muscular and confident, and Kim saw you as the new boy toy or something?" Bonnie asked, "Is that why you two started dating again?"

"No. We were never dating after the summer. It was a cover-up," he said as he picked up a picture. On it was Kim and her arch-nemesis, Shego, cuddling and kissing.

"I was still her best friend. I didn't know when or how those two got the time to explore their feelings for each other, but I didn't care. All I saw was she was the happiest she ever been," he explained, "She was scared of what her family and what everyone would think of her. She begged me to help her. I agreed."

Tara and Bonnie were shocked beyond disbelief at what Ron would still do for the redhead, after she dumped him after that disastrous prom night. She hadn't believed him when he brought evidence about the monster toys.

Monique was telling Ron how good of a friend he was, between kisses on the lips. With a little dirty talking about how he was really a bad boy, it turned into making out. The two didn't seem to care they had an audience.

'That explains everything now,' Tara thought to herself, 'I guess the real relationship is between these two. But Monique didn't seem to mind the closeness of Ron and me. Maybe I still have a chance or even just join in.'

Bonnie was furious! She had expected to destroy Kim's relationship with her so called boyfriend. But no! He had to be a cover for her girlfriend. No one was leaving this room until she was holding something over either Ron's or Monique's head. Preferably Ron.

And those two had the audacity to make out on her bed! "Stop with the kissing! My room isn't your personal snuggle and fuck room!"

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Ron asked with a frown, removing his lips from the chocolate beauty beside him.

"Shut up! You are in my debt," Bonnie declared, causing Ron and Monique to look at her in confusion, "Ron, you're going to do whatever I say or else I'm going to show everyone these pictures!"

With inhuman speed, Ron grabbed all of the pictures and shredded them into pieces. "What pictures?"

Bonnie smirked at the blonde. "You think I didn't have those pictures digitally saved or even more of them lying around?"

"Bonnie! Stop! This is out of control!" Tara yelled, "Just leave them alone."

"Stop letting your crush on Ron control your actions. I thought you would be over him because of Josh."

"I think she's doing this because she has a heart, unlike you," Monique remarked.

Bonnie glared at the dark-skinned girl. "Be quiet, side chick!"

Ron had to hold Monique to stop her from tearing Bonnie's eyes out. He was also glaring at her. "As long as you keep your damn mouth shut, you can have anything you want."

Grabbing Monique's hand, Ron got up and left the room with her. He didn't wait for a reply.

"Bonnie, is this really necessary? What do you gain to benefit from this?" Tara asked.

"Just a few favors," Bonnie answered, "Don't worry, you'll benefit from this too."

* * *

**(Stoppable household)**

Ron had just finished listening to Monique rant about Bonnie. "I can't believe this. You worked so hard to create this image!"

"It's okay Mon."

The dark skinned girl placed her arms around Ron. "You can't ever catch a break, baby."

He looked at her, smiling. "I think I caught one with you."

The two kissed, letting them momentarily forget about Bonnie. They had never discussed what their relationship really was, just going with the flow. It was what they had established.

Monique had been pissed with Kim when she had broken up with Ron, at first. But after a lengthy explanation, Kim had successfully pacified her friend. Monique had tried to contact Ron, but he had already left for Japan. She had received a letter in the mail, no return address, a week later.

'It's good to know I have two real friends,' it said. It also had a set of instructions for mailing. She was to nail it on the x on the tree the farthest back in her backyard at night. It was always gone in the morning. She wondered who took it and when it was taken.

Over a month, she had exchanged letters with the blonde. Wherever he went, he had the chance to finally think about what he was going to do with his life. He was happy there, but he told her he still missed home. He was going to return.

The day he was going to return, she and Felix (who also had been in contact with the blonde) waited excitedly for Ron at the airport. They could barely recognize the blonde when they first saw him. He had gotten so much bigger and muscular and his demeanor was completely different. This wasn't the goofy sidekick anymore and they both knew it.

As the summer went on and she spent more and more time with Ron, she'll admit that she had grown a crush on him. No, the crush had gotten bigger. She always had a small one on him, unlike Tara, but she didn't do anything in the previous years because a.) he was Kim's best friend, b.) he was obviously had a great infatuation with the redhead, c.) the two had seemed like the perfect couple.

That's why when she had heard on the first day of her senior year that two had gotten back together, she had been extremely upset at Kim and Ron. She had refused to talk to them for almost a week. Only Ron's constant pleading (Kim's made the Gossip Queen angrier) made her willing to listen, especially after he promised her all his tickets to all of Pain King's and Steel Toe's matches.

After that talk, she had been worried about Ron. She had made sure he was going to be okay, saying she was going to help him any way she can. He had smirked, telling her he knew how she could help before throwing on her bed and kissing her.

That's how the two got to where they was now. Monique jumped in Ron's lap and felt his hand moving downwards. She let out a soft moan as he squeezed her cheeks. She started to suck on his neck as he clenched and unclenched her rear.

"Ronald! We're home!" the blonde's mom yelled from downstairs, ruining the mood of the room.

"Fuck!" Ron whispered harshly, as Monique stopped with a look of disappointment, "You can stay here, if you want."

"I'll come with you. Your mom likes me anyway," Monique replied. The two walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"I thought you were going to be at some party?" His mother asked, "There wasn't any alcohol, was it?"

"No mother. I left because I was bored. There was nothing to do there," Ron said, "Right, Monique?"

Monique agreed. "Nothing but dry humping and gossiping."

"You two didn't participate in the dry humping, right?"

Ron and Monique shared a look, wondering what made Mrs. Stoppable think that. They both denied any involvement in the dancing. Not like they were lying.

Ron then told his mother and father that he was going to walk Monique home. The pair left the two parents alone in the household.

"Honey, I know you saw what I saw!" the mother told the father, "We raised him better than that!"

Mr. Stoppable shrugged. "Let him live and learn. It's not like the relationship between him and Kim is going to last. And I thought you like Monique better anyway."

The matriarch smacked her husband upside the head. "That doesn't matter! You need to talk to him about what he's doing!"

Mr. Stoppable rubbed the back of his head, trying to soothe the pain. "Okay! I'll tell him to be more discreet next time. Can't be leaving marks on your neck for everyone to see."

That earned him another smack.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Middleton: Ron's Car)**

In the simple black sedan, two well-dressed teenagers sat inside. Ron, in a navy blue button-down, black slacks, and black dress shoes, drove the car. While Kim was in the passenger seat, in her little black dress and heels. Complete with a new set of emerald studded gold earrings. Gifted by Shego, of course.

Kim was stuck in a happy daze, going on and on about how great her date was. While Ron listened with a blank expression.

They had gone to some fancy Italian restaurant in Upperton. A private dining room hosted by their best staff. None of the three wanted anyone to know about the two females' relationship.

' _When you pull out the big bucks, nearly anyone is willing to do what you say,'_ Ron thought, talking from his experience.

Ron had ordered some lasagna, not paying attention to what the girl and woman got. Shego did not like being referred to as a "girl", preferring woman because she was a fully mature and successful female that didn't need no man. That wasn't how she said it, but anyone who knew Ron knew he liked to retell everything dramatically.

During the date, Ron had focused solely on the quality of the food. It was superb. The pasta was cooked to be just the right amount of tenderness. The three kinds of cheese: ricotta, Parmesan, and Mozzarella; combined into a perfect blend. And the sauce was only a tad sweet.

He didn't eat much though. With the combination of Bonnie's antics on his mind and the sight of his former love with someone else, he couldn't find much of an appetite. Normally, he would be fine, but not this night. After getting a text message from Bonnie, he had ordered a few drinks, which he paid for himself.

Kim had kept throwing worrying glances at him. After his second drink, she intervened and said he couldn't have anymore. Ron had just laughed, saying the wine was kid stuff compared to the sake he had in Japan. But he didn't order anymore, not wanting to ruin the redhead's time.

"Can I bring Monique next time?" Ron asked suddenly, interrupting Kim's talking.

The teen heroine blinked. "I don't know Ron. I'll have to talk to Shego first."

"Tell her I'll pay for Mon and me," he told her, "That ought to at least sway that cheapskate."

"Shego's not like that! You take that back now!" Kim ordered while poking Ron in the chest.

"She only spends her money on you, being cheap to herself. The only time she splurges is on someone else's money," Ron retorted as he removed her hand, "Why am I even asking for permission to bring Monique? I'm going out of my way for you two!"

Kim placed her hand gently on Ron's shoulder. "Is there anything you want to talk about Ron?"

She was concerned about his random outbursts. _'Probably the alcohol talking.'_

Ron took a deep breath to calm himself. "No, Kim. Sorry about that. I just am bored at the table."

Kim removed her hand. "Okay. I'll try my best to persuade her."

Ron gave her a thank you as he drove up to her parents' driveway. He got out of the car first to open the passenger door for Kim, helping her get out of the car. He knew James was watching him and the image had to be maintained. For Kim's sake.

' _I'm not the one he has to worry about,'_ Ron thought as he walked the redhead to the door. He saw the silhouette of her father from the parents' room window. _'The black hole threats are getting old.'_

Kim kissed him, one that lasted longer than normal. She thanked him for all he's doing for her. "Shego and I have a treat for you one day."

She left a confused Ron outside. "Treat?"

* * *

**(Rockwaller Residence: Bonnie's Room)**

"What's taking him so long?" Bonnie said to herself, "He should be here by now!"

"I told you what I was doing. I couldn't just leave without having those two follow me here," a familiar voice said from the shadows, causing Bonnie to jump off her bed into a kickboxing stance, "Plus I couldn't just park out front. Your overprotective father would be waiting to shoot me. He's probably still mad about what happened two Temples ago, I don't want to test his trigger finger."

"How did you get in here?" Bonnie asked.

Ron's figure became more apparent as he walked out of the shadows of her room. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and some loose jeans. "Window."

Bonnie took one look at the window. Strangely enough, it wasn't open. "But it's closed! And I didn't even hear you come in!"

"I got mad stealth skills," he told the brunette, "Nice choice of clothing."

Bonnie covered her chest and crossed her legs as she sat down back on her bed. She was only in some lacy undergarments. "You were supposed to call before you arrive, like a normal person! I was going to put on a robe, freak!"

In a blink of an eye, Ron had crossed the room and placed his hand over Bonnie's mouth. "There are going to be a few ground rules. No insulting my family, Rufus, my friends, or me. Understand?"

Bonnie still in shock, nodded.

"Good. I'm only doing this because I don't know where you have all your backups at. Once I find them, the deal is over!"

He then pushed her on her back. Bonnie took a few deep breaths, before sitting back up, ignoring the goosebumps she had now. She saw Ron was facing away from her now. _'No one turns their back me!'_

A little flustered at first, she got up. Ron spoke before she could even take a step. "Why am I here, Bonnie?"

"I need you to get back what is rightfully mine! When Junior and I broke up, he had the audacity to demand all the stuff he gave me. He already had a team of lawyers ready too!" The blackmailer told her temporary minion, "And I wasn't going to waste my father's money on some trinkets."

"Good choice," Ron replied, "You weren't going to win that battle."

Bonnie bristled at his words. "Rockwallers don't lose, we just choose a better alternative to get our way."

Ron rolled his eyes at her comment. "Uh-huh."

Bonnie decided this was something not worth fighting over. "And if you get all the jewelry, I'll have a special reward for you."

Ron's eyebrows rose. Second time he heard something similar today. "What does this reward consist of?"

Bonnie giggled lightly. "Secret, Ronnie."

She slowly moved towards Ron, swaying her hips seductively. Ron's eyes were glued downward as she approached him. With one hand on his shoulder and the other feeling on his biceps, she kissed his neck, multiple times.

"Just a little tease," she whispered in his ear. She walked back to her bed and sat down. Ron as already gone by then.

"Fuck, he's good," she said, before moving her hand to her panties. His aggression had made her have to take care of something.

* * *

**(Monique's Room)**

The ebony girl was finishing off the rest of her homework when she heard a light tapping on her window. She sighed, already knowing who it was. "What did you do this time Ron?"

She walked over to the window to see the blonde teenager, somehow hanging on the windowsill. She opened it, knowing he could have easily just opened himself. But Ron had said, he would only do that in emergencies to her because he deemed it an invasion of her privacy. He always did that to Kim and people he didn't care for or didn't like.

He slipped inside and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Mon."

"No problem," she replied as she went back to her desk, "Just keep your voice down. My dad is still up."

Ron's arms wrapped from behind her. He pulled her close to him, allowing Monique to feel the bulge. "That might be a problem."

She shivered as he began to nipple her ear and grind against her. "Ron! What are you doing?"

"I need you Mon," He whispered into her ear, "Now."

One hand roamed to her breast, taking a squeeze, while the other got between her legs, rubbing slowly there. She let out a gasp as Ron continued his ministrations. "R-ron, to the bed."

Ron allowed her to take the lead. She sat down on the bed, telling Ron to stay standing. She unbuckled his pants, giving his junk a few rubs through the thin piece of cloth separating her and it.

She pulled down his boxers, his cock still standing up. "Damn Ron, what got you like this?"

"Fucking Bonnie," he told her. A frown crossed her face.

' _That slut think she can take advantage of him?'_ Monique thought bitterly, "Don't worry baby boy, I'll take care of you."

She grabbed him with one hand, giving him a few light strokes. A moan of pleasure brought a smile back to the ebony girl's face. She began to lick the tip of his head, making sure he got to enjoy this. She could end this fast, but that was cheap. She wanted, no needed, this to feel great.

"Mon," He whispered his hand on top of her head. That's when she took the head in her mouth. Ron's fingers began to run through her hair as she began to slowly take more and more of him into her mouth as she sucked.

She only got halfway before pulling off. She began to vigorously stroke him. "How does it feel baby boy?"

Ron was able to answer as he kept his mouth shut to quiet his grunts. Monique began to lick his shaft, starting from the top and going down all the way to the bottom, just before his testicles. As she went back up, she focused on stroking the head.

She engulfed him again when she got back to the top, going halfway as she throated him. One hand stroke the bottom half of his cock, while the other one fondled his balls.

His fingers went through her curly hair as she continued, with him staring at the ceiling as he felt the pleasure. He felt himself reaching his limit. "Mon, I'm about to cum!"

Monique released him from her airtight hold, making a loud pop as he was freed. She stroked him with both hands, giving him the release he desired. His hot cum splashed her face.

Ron's hand placed themselves on Mon's shoulder to steady himself. "Oh, shit babe."

Monique had a smirk on his face as she licked the cum dripping out of him. "Glad you liked it, baby boy."

Ron chuckled. "Liked it? I loved it!"

Monique giggled as she pushed him away. "Hush you. I'm going to clean up and you stay here for the night. You hear me?"

Ron tidied himself up before giving a faux salute. "Roger, Roger."

Ron sat on the bed as Monique left the room. As he waited for her to clean up, he went to her desk to see what she was working on. _'I did interrupt her thing. Maybe I can help?'_

He saw she was working on some trigonometry, the homework he had finished before Kim's date. He found only two mistakes and corrected it for her. He would tell her about them when she finished.

His head snapped back when he heard footsteps approaching the room. He knew it was Monique because he still heard the shower running. He slid under the bed, hiding from whoever was coming in.

The person walked in and Ron could see their feet. He concluded it was a man from the size of the house shoes. "Could I have sworn I heard a guy in here."

Ron recognized the voice as Monique's dad. The man had always looked at the blonde teenager suspiciously. _'Is it just a dad thing? Mr. Dr. Possible used to look at me like that when I hit puberty.'_

The shower stopped as the man kept walking around for a few minutes. He then saw another pair of familiar feet come into the room. "Dad, what are you doing in my room?"

"Thought I heard a boy," he answered, "You're not hiding one in here are you?"

"No Dad!"

"Are you sure?"

Monique groaned. "Yes, Dad."

"Even it was Ronald? I've seen the way you two look at each other," the father told her, "How do I know you aren't lying and you didn't sneak him in the house?"

"OMG! How would I even get him in here? You were by the door the whole night with Mom!" Monique told him.

"What if he climbed up here to your window?" her father asked.

Monique made a noise that was a cross between a laugh and a cough. "Dad, you're being paranoid right now. This is a three-story house!"

"He climbs mountainsides on the regular with adrenaline junkie friend of yours," her father said, "Aren't they dating?"

"Yes, Dad. They are dating!" she hissed, emphasizing the date part. Whether out of anger or necessity, Ron couldn't tell.

Her father finally left after that and Ron came from out under the bed. "He really doesn't like me."

"He just overprotective," Monique said as she rolled her eyes and closed the door. Locking for good measure.

Ron chuckled once again. "I think it's a dad thing. You think I will be like that?"

Monique was puzzled for a second, trying to see if there was a deeper meaning to his words. She decided to not look too deeply into his words, reminding herself she still had a bit of homework to complete. "Probably. Help me finish this trig."

"Already did," Ron told her, now sitting on the bed. He patted beside him. "Come here."

She gave him a light glare. "No more action for you tonight mister! Plus I not ready to go that far."

He looked at her with confusion. "I wasn't trying to do _that._ But I need to repay the favor though."

"Not tonight. My dad is probably going to come by and check for strange sounds," she told him as she joined him on the bed.

Ron pouted before getting on his back. Monique put her head on his chest, with Ron's arm wrapped around her. The two teenagers were asleep before they knew it.

* * *

**(Next Day: Middleton High)**

When Ron and Monique appeared at Kim's house this morning to pick her up, she could tell her two friends were in a really good mood. "What's up with you two guys?"

Monique gave Ron a knowing smirk. "Baby boy gave me some extra special Ron shine this morning."

Kim found herself blushing, wondering if she took what was said the wrong way, as the two teenagers just smiled at each other. "Let's go you guys before my parents see us."

Ron stepped beside Kim when she said that, taking the books out of her arms. "Let me hold that for you."

"Thank you, Ron," Kim said sweetly.

Monique rolled her eyes at them "Come one _lovebirds,_ let's go to school."

As they got closer and closer to school, Kim was picking up some agitation from her two friends. When she asked about it, they were tight-lipped about it. _'Is must be something between them.'_

They were only like this when it concerned about their relationship. ' _Or whatever they have together.'_

Kim couldn't place a title on it since she didn't know the exact details of it. She knew they flirted (and a bit grabby in Ron's case), made innuendos to either discreetly tell her what they were doing or just poke fun at her. She couldn't always tell, especially with Monique, who would sometimes have fits of anger at the past. They also hanged out a lot, almost like she and Ron used to be like.

She didn't know exactly what the wrestling loving pair did together, but she had a strong suspicion it went beyond just friends activities Ron and she did. And back then, she and Ron were borderline dating!

' _Don't think that KP! Monique wouldn't settle for being some secret lover,'_ Kim thought, _'She would want everyone to know who she was with so no one approached her or her man.'_

' _At least the two aren't mad at each other because I don't know how to fix that type of problem,'_ the redhead thought. She was never going to get into their relationship, even though she wanted to so badly, because that was one of Ron's rules. When he agreed to be her fake boyfriend, a miracle considering what she did, he gave her a list of rules. This was number two. Not to pry in any relationship he was in.

She understood that one. He wanted a level of privacy that the two friends didn't have before. He would tell her what he wanted when he felt it like. That was fine because she didn't tell him everything about her and Shego.

But she was uncomfortable with the rise of secrets between them. Sure, before the two would world savers had a few secrets before the disastrous split, but this was few and far between. She felt like the growing number of secrets would make the rift grow, the one she created.

' _If only I could make things similar as before,'_ she thought, as she glanced at him as they got closer to school, _'It might be near impossible, but Dad always said anything is possible for a Possible.'_

After a somewhat awkward walk to school, for Kim at least, the trio of friends had made it to school. The two got to their class and sat down in their assigned seats.

Ron had been planning on how to get information on Junior without Kim noticing, while on the walk to school. _'I can't ask Wade because he will definitely tell Kim! And I'm not going to ask Master Sensei for help. When Kim isn't nearby, I'll ask Mon for ideas.'_

' _Wonder what Ron wanted to tell me this morning?'_ Monique questioned asked herself, _'Probably has to do with that conniving bitch, Bonnie!'_

The dark-skinned girl glared at her brunette enemy behind her, who stuck out her tongue in response. This little exchange didn't unnoticed by Kim.

' _Whatever you have done Bonnie, you're going to pay for it during practice,'_ Kim thought darkly.

Bonnie felt a chill go up to her spine. She saw the frosty look on her captain's face. She groaned while her best friend Tara gave her looks of sympathy


	3. Chapter 3

**(Rockwaller Residence: Bonnie's Room)**

Tara and Bonnie were sitting on the Queen Bee's be. One sitting on the edge of the bed, only slightly tried, while the other was sprawled out, obviously exhausted.

"I'm telling you T, Kim had it out for me today!" Bonnie ranted, "She made me do all the hardest solo routines multiple times and always had me being at the bottom of the pyramid!"

"Doesn't she always have something against you?" Tara asked, "Especially considering you antagonize her on a daily basis?"

"I didn't do anything to her today, though!"

"She saw the little exchange between you and Monique," Tara told her.

Bonnie mumbled something uncomprehensive under her breath. "So when are you going to make a move on Ron?"

"He's dating Monique!" Tara argued.

Bonnie snorted. "She's just a fling or side piece for him."

Tara glared at her best friend. "Ron isn't that type of guy!"

"I don't know T, a broken heart can change a person," Bonnie said, "He comes back from Japan with his muscular toned body and starts beating up all the jocks, cementing his rule over the males. I never remember Ron being like that."

Tara frowned. "I'll admit he's changed a little bit, but he's still the nice and loving guy we always knew."

Bonnie snorted. "We never knew him! We just had this image of him in our minds. One we are starting to see the cracks of and see the real him. The one he is starting to realize himself is him."

The strange little rant caused Tara to stare at her friend. "What are you talking about B?"

"You weren't here when he snuck through the window into my room, wearing this tight muscle shirt! You didn't feel his strong grip around your face before he threw you against the bed looming over you with those toned abs about to rip through his shirt. Luring your hands to feel his and rub downwards…"

"Bonnie!" Tara yelled, snapping the brunette of whatever daze she was in. The blonde had just watched Bonnie's hand start to slip under the tights of the Queen Bee.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked, as she wiped the little drool coming down the right side of her face, "What was I talking about?"

Tara groaned. Bonnie always teased her about her little (big) crush on Ron, but here was Bonnie lusting about him. Right in front of her face!

Not that this was new. Bonnie had always had a thing about for Ron, different from Tara's crush though. It started off small and progressively got bigger over time. At first, she wanted to dominate him, because she liked being in control and she could get him to do anything she wanted. In the past.

That was one of the reasons Bonnie had dated Brick for so long, he was a total pushover. Plus, she had a thing for blondes. Then there was the fact it seemed like Kim was trying to date the quarterback at one time.

Tara remembered the time Ron had lost all of his money. Bonnie had moaned and complained for weeks (months) about it. Mostly about how she wasn't proactive about getting Ron to save and invest his money. She said she should have asked her father for advice at least.

She could have been his sexy assistant, direct quotes from Bonnie, to help him make smart movies with his money. Like investments and using the blonde's cooking skills to create a cooking school or a Michelin starred restaurant or something.

Then she would still have access to thousands of dollars. Ron would have been able to have all the fun he wanted with, which Bonnie craved. A win for both of them. She had even alluded to letting Tara join in on the fun!

Now that's what she hoped to do with Junior, minus the sexy assistant part. She wasn't that attracted to him. Just his money. And he wasn't getting any fun time with her. Bonnie deemed him stupid and airheaded enough that seduction wasn't necessary to get his money. Guess she was wrong.

 _'Does it make me a bad friend that I'm glad Junior took all the stuff he bought for her because of her gold-digging ways?'_ Tara asked herself, _'Especially since she did that to Ronnie too?'_

"Your fantasy of Ron sneaking into your room and dominating you," Tara answered the dazed Bonnie. She didn't believe it happened.

"It wasn't a fantasy!"

"So you admit Ron did dominate you?" Tara asked a blushing Bonnie.

"He was so aggressive! Taking no bull shit and being in control," Bonnie told Tara, "He even made this rule where I couldn't talk about his side piece or lesbo Kim in his presence."

"Which you aren't following," Ron's voice stated, scaring the two girls, "And Kim's not a lesbian. She still likes guys, just prefers women."

"See T! I told you he snuck into my room with his sneaky ninja skills!" Bonnie yelled, her pointing finger aimed at Ron.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Ninjas are sneaky. Say sneaky ninjas is redundant."

"Shut up!" Bonnie blushed in embarrassment.

Ron walked over to Tara, took her hand and kissed it. "How are you doing today, my lovely lady?"

Tara blushed and started stammering. Bonnie was glaring at the two blondes. "You're supposed to be paying attention to me!"

Ron smirked. "Someone's jealous."

Bonnie's glared intensified. "I'm not jealous! I can get you whenever I want!"

"Sure."

"You two stop!" Tara yelled, stopping Bonnie from doing something reckless and sexual, "Why are you here Ron? Not that I don't mind you being here."

Ron walked back from the shadow he came from and pulled out a duffel bag. He came back to the bed, placing the bag on it, and slightly unzipped it. Inside was a pile of jewelry.

"Everything is here, Bon Bon," he said cockily, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"We will see about that," Bonnie replied, now holding the duffel bag close to her. Like a leprechaun hugging its pot of gold to not be stolen by a wayward adventure that stumbled by. "My precious."

The two blondes gave each a look at Bonnie's strange behavior. Ron was the first to speak. "Why is she acting like Gollum?"

Tara shrugged as Bonnie checked out the inventory. "I don't know. She probably doesn't even know who that is."

Tara looked back at Ron to see his eyes were darting around the room. She knew what he was dong and a moment of inner conflict. _'On one hand, I should let him search for the hard drive, even though I don't even know where it's at. But, Bonnie is my best friend.'_

She sighed, not liking the underhand tactics she was going to employ. Ron's eyes snapped to her when she grabbed his arm, placing them right in between her bountiful bust. "How long are you going to stay, Ronnie?"

Ron gulped. "Just for a few minutes. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk," she answered, placing a hand on his core. She could the muscles that Bonnie spoke of. She slowly snaked her hand downwards, taking full enjoyment of this. "You're so fit, Ronnie!"

"So are you," Ron replied, hi hand feeling against her flat but toned stomach. His eyes focused downward at her cleavage.

"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to get freaky in this room," Bonnie yelled, throwing a pillow at the pair. Ron easily caught it and threw at back at the unprepared brunette, who got smacked in the face by the object.

"Really now?" Bonnie asked after removing the offending object.

"Yes." Ron answered, arm still stuck with Tara, "What about my reward?"

Bonnie took one look at the two blondes and wrinkled her nose. "Later. I still have to stuff for you to do."

Ron took this as his cue to leave. "I guess I have to go Tara."

Tara got to her feet and gave the male a quick peck on the cheek. "Okay, Ronnie."

Ron smiled at her as she let go, blending back into the darkness from once he came.

"Did he leave?" Tara asked, after a minute of staring at the spot Ron was previously at.

Bonnie activated the flashlight of her cell phone and scanned the darkness of her room with it. She turned it off after she found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Guess so," she answered, a smirk growing on her face, "I thought you weren't going to make a move on him because he was supposedly dating Monique."

"I was distracting him!" Tara said, blushing heavily.

"Sure you were," the unconvinced brunette replied, "Now come on T. Help me pick out an outfit for this stupid dinner I have with my family."

* * *

**(Monique's House)**

Monique was checking herself out in the mirror. _'You want to look good, but so good where you make Dad suspicious.'_

She had her tied into a ponytail, the hair on top of her head slicked down and past the hair tie, her hair was still curly. She had a slightly tight red shirt, with Pain King written on it in obnoxious cartoon font. She wore a pair of slim black jeans and black sneakers. _'Nice and casual.'_

Her father then walked into the room, taking in her attire. "That boy is here."

Monique rolled her eyes. "Dad, we're going to see a wrestling match. You know the thing we've been doing for almost two years now?"

The man grunted. "I guess. At least you're not hugging on him anymore on the ride there. He finally got himself a car. A good one at that."

"You know I need one too," she replied, "Would really help me get home faster and safer after work."

"You can blame your brother for that. I'm still paying off the bills from his accident from a year ago," her father told her, "And doesn't that boy pick you up anyway?"

"Only when Kim doesn't work the same night as me!" Monique said, trying her to stop her father from going into interrogation mode, "Which is only once a week usually. Kim is the one who asks him to do it."

"Like she needs to ask," her father grumbled as he left.

Monique did one more double-check before heading downstairs. She found her dad interrogating her, uh, male friend. Again.

"How is dating the local celebrity going?" the large man asked the blonde teenager.

Ron took the little snipe in stride. "Good, sir."

"Why don't you ever take her to these matches?"

"I have once, even though I already knew she hates Pro Wrestling. But I stupidly thought seeing it in person would change her opinion," he answered calmly, "She spent the whole time on her phone."

"How do you even afford these tickets? I remember my son and daughter used to complain about the prices."

Monique stepped in. "Dad, I told you already. Kim and him were rewarded a lifetime supply of tickets after helping Steel Toe and Pain King defeat Jackie, the Jackal. They thought Jackie was a villain because of his get up, but the viewings had been boosted so much by them appearing, that the tickets were rewards, remember?"

That wasn't the truth. Ron had told her that Jackie had actually use some magical ancient talisman to transform, which she didn't believe at first. He then showed her a little monkey mojo to show her the supernatural was real.

"Must have slipped my mind."

Monique grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him towards the door. "See you later, Dad."

"Nice see you again, sir," Ron said as he was pulled out the house.

The dark-skinned girl slammed the door behind her. "Why does he always have to be like that? It's been two years since he first met you and he still acts like this!"

"I think it's gotten worse recently," Ron supplied, "Maybe his Dad senses is going into overdrive!"

"Stop being silly, Ron."

"Do you think it's because I'm…"

"Shush Ron," she told her lover, as they got into his car, "It's not that. He's not like that. He just has a preference."

"Aw," Ron replied, starting the car, "Like how Mom wants me to be a Jewish girl."

"Aren't all the ones in Middleton like twelve and under or over twenty-three? Leaving only Bonnie?" Monique asked, "I can't see that happening."

Ron laughed. "The only time she's been interested in me is when I was a millionaire, she wants to get KP, or tries to manipulate me for her benefit."

"Like that bitch is doing now," Monique grumbled.

Ron reached over and grabbed her hand. "This shouldn't last long."

"Can't wait. And for that fake shit to be over," she said squeezing his hand, "How long?"

"End of the school year is when KP decides to come out to her family. She plans on moving in with Shego by then," he answered, "But I told her if she messes up, I'm not going to be her cover anymore."

"Good. Don't let her push you around," the dark-skinned girl smiled, _'I wish you hadn't agreed in the first place.'_

Ron glanced at her curiously before speaking, "Mon, I'm thinking about getting a motorcycle."

Monique looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"I miss the feeling of the wind smacking my body as I ride down the streets of Middleton," he answered.

"Just let down the windows."

"Babe! It's not the same!" Ron whined, "Don't you miss it?"

"No. I hate helmet hair," Ron pouted, "But you can get one. It's your money. Don't expect me to hop on that thing."

"But it's always more fun when you're riding!" That earned a hard smack against the arm.

"Speaking of vehicles, I asked my dad about getting me a car," Monique told him.

"What did he say?"

"He can't because he's still paying the bills for Anthony's car crash," Monique answered.

Ron winced. "At least no one got seriously hurt."

"Thank God. My dad would have lost his shit at that point," the dark-skinned girl said, "But that was a year ago! The bills should have been paid by now."

"Yeah. Totally agree with you on that," Ron replied, letting out an out of place chuckle.

Monique narrowed her eyes at her man. "Baby boy, you know something, don't you?"

"Nope!" Ron said, now fiddling with his collar, "Nothing at all!"

Monique's hand grabbed his crotch, rubbing against the appendage. "You sure you don't know?"

"B-babe! I'm driving!" Was the weak protests of Ron as Monique kept rubbing, about to unbuckle his pants, "Alright! I saw him at the dealership a couple of weeks ago when I got my car! That's all I know!"

Monique stopped, satisfied with herself. "You don't know the car he was buying?"

"No," Ron said, "That wasn't fair."

She booped him on the nose. "All is fair in love and war, baby boy."

"That has nothing to do with this!"

She gave him a grin. "Think more on it."

Ron pulled up the parking lot of the arena. He got out first and opened the door for Monique. Not for appearance sake, but because he wanted to treat her well. "Never got the chance to tell you how spanking you look tonight."

Monique had a barely noticeable blush on her face as she grabbed his hand to get out. "Thanks, Ron."

Once he closed the door, he wrapped his arm around Monique. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, grabbing her ass as he did.

"Ron!" she giggled, "Don't get so distracted so much by me, you have to watch Steel Toe get beaten by Pain King!"

"That's going to be hard," Ron replied, licking his lips, "That shirt and these pants aren't helping. I'm sure Steel Toe got this in the bag, even without my support."

"You want to bet?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Sure," He agreed, then whispering something into her ear.

"You're on, baby boy!"

* * *

**(Later)**

"Steel Toe got his tail beat tonight!" Monique shouted as they reached the car.

"He got lucky," a downtrodden Ron said, "If the Great Show didn't appear, he would have lost."

"What did I say earlier, baby boy?" Monique asked smugly as he opened the backdoor, "Uh, Ron. Wrong door."

"My 'rents are at home and your dad isn't going to let me in your room," Ron explained, motioning for her to get inside.

"But people might see us!" She argued.

"I have the darkest tint, babe. No one will see," he assured her.

Monique hesitantly got in, Ron right behind her. He pushed up one seat before sitting right beside her. He cupped her cheek before kissing her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, the two having their own wrestling matching.

His hands went to her chest, gently squeezing her breasts as they continued to make out. Monique responded by slipping a hand underneath his shirt to feel on his abs. Ron withdrew his mouth to nibble on her neck.

"Ron," She moaned as he began to suck on her neck, "D-don't leave any marks."

"I'll try," he whispered before he kept sucking. One hand went down, Monique spreading her legs for easier entry. Ron began to rub her womanhood, getting another moan out of her.

He let go of her breasts, only to go under her shirt and past the bra to grab a nipple. He could feel it was stiff and erect. Using his thumb and index finger, he pinched her nipple as he began to rub more vigorously.

"Stop teasing me, baby," She begged.

"As you command, my lady," Ron said. He then started to unbutton her pants, easily sliding them off her.

Monique shivered when her bare cheeks hit the cold leather seats of the car. She reached over to turn on the heating option as Ron sat down in front of her. She was wearing a black thong. Ron pulled it to the side before delving in.

Monique let out a moan as Ron's tongue hit her womanhood. Monique's hand was running through the blonde's hair as he was going down on her.

"Right there, Ron!" Monique moaned, as Ron's tongue ran over her clit. His hands glided over her thick thighs, as Ron moved his tongue inside her. Her hand clutched his head as his tongue dug in, the appendage swirling inside, hitting her walls.

Ron used his thumb to play with her clit as he kept going. Monique was now yelling his name. He stopped to look at her. "Quiet down, unless you want someone to come and investigate."

"It's your fault!" She said between breaths.

"I lost and this is your prize, so stop complaining," he said with a big smirk, this time putting a finger inside her. _'Still need to loosen her up a bit before I can fit two in there."_

Still playing with her clit with one hand, he stood up to kiss her. Monique placed both hands behind his head to deepen the kiss, greedily taking his tongue into her mouth. As the two resumed their tongue wrestling, Ron slid a second finger inside her.

The two lovers moaned as they kept making, Monique more than Ron. The blonde had sped up, getting Monique close to her release. She pushed Ron's face away from hers.

"Ron, I'm about to!" Was all Monique said before she climaxed. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she convulsed from pleasure. "Ron!"

He held her as she started to calm down, one hand cupping her face and the thumb stroking her cheek. "Feels good?"

"Yeah," she barely was able to say between ragged breaths, "I think I need a minute."

He sat beside her, pulling her close. "Take all the time you need, babe."


End file.
